Losing you
by QueenofRhymes
Summary: Sam and Peter have just confessed their love to each other, but as fate would have it - their happiness was shattered when Doc Oc escapes from prison and takes 20 people hostage. In exchange for their freedom he wants Spider-man. Just what is Doc Oc planning to do with him and what will the consequences from his evil deeds be? story request from: silverheartlugia2000


**This story is a request from silverheartlugia2000. Her idea is amazing and I am honored to be able to try it out. I am grateful that she has so much faith in my skills and I hope I will not disappointed her. **

**Now please enjoy!**

The wind was howling through the night as the rain came hammering down, piercing everyone's skins with its coldness yet cleansing the souls filled with loneliness. It wasn't that hard to predict who would be found under its halo, swallowing every drop with urgent fervor. Sam Alexander outstretched his arms and started spinning around like there was no tomorrow. A smile soon formed on his face as he saw someone come out of a house nearby. Soon the silhouette became clearer and clearer until it could be recognized as none other than Peter Parker. Said teen soon started running until he was right next to the now spinning Sam. With a chuckle Peter asked:

"Sam, what in God's name are you doing?"

"Dancing in the rain!" Sam yelled as he continued spinning in circles.

Peter laughed again before grabbing Sam by the elbows, successfully stopping his movements. The latter huffed before glaring at his boyfriend. Pretty soon, however, Sam's glare turned into his famous cocky grin as he asked:

"Can't keep your hands off me now can you?"

Peter smirked as he leaned in. Sam did as well, but before Peter sealed the distance between them he mumbled:

"Same goes for you, Bucket-head."

Sam's protests were muffled when Peter's lips connected with his. The kiss started off slow as they both took their time to simply enjoying the presence of each other. Sam waited patiently for Peter to take his time but soon found it far too agonizing to indulge himself in such a slow teasing kiss. Soon the fire inside him exploded and he could not hold it in any longer. Sam ran his tongue over Peter's bottom lip tantalizingly slowly, savoring the salty taste of coldness on it. With a knowing smirk Sam heard the gasp that escaped Peter's lips. Just as Sam slipped his tongue past Peter's already partially bruised lips and started teasing Peter by sliding his tongue along the length of Peter's someone came out from the house and yelled:

"Guys! Playtime's over! Fury called!"

Both Peter and Sam groaned and soon started walking towards the house. Sam huffed as he intertwined his fingers with Peter's. Peter looked down at their joined hands and smiled. He then looked up and gazed directly into Sam's warm green pools. Drowning in the love those two orbs held for none other than him, Peter murmured:

"I love you."

Sam's smile just grew as he closed his eyes and went up to peck Peter on the lips. He then withdrew and smirked as he noticed the redness of Peter's cheeks. After that Sam replied:

"I know. I love you, too."

"Hey, you two! Hurry it up!" Ava yelled at them as she joined Luke on the porch.

"Alright! Alright! We're coming damn it!" Sam shouted as an answer before huffing. He turned around to see a chuckling Peter.

"What?" Sam asked with a semi-glare directed towards his boyfriend.

"Nothing, nothing. Just…" Peter began but could not finish for they were both suddenly separated and urgently dragged inside the house.

Neither of them had time to ask any questions for they were soon pushed onto the couch and had their suits thrown at them or in Sam's case – he was hit on the head with his helmet. Naturally the boy complained, Peter laughed, and then kissed his forehead, while the others either ignored the exchange or chuckled, or simply rolled their eyes. After a few minutes they were at the Helicarrier, waiting for S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director, Nick Fury, to arrive. He soon came, but had to clear his throat in order to gather everyone's attention. Naturally he succeeded. With a very serious yet slightly troubled expression he began the introduction:

"I am sorry for calling you here a little after your previous mission ended, but as you may have correctly guessed the matter is indeed urgent. Doctor Octopus has escaped once again. There are no other escaped convicts so the number is not what worries everyone. The thing that concerns S.H.I.E.L.D. and the reason why you were called was because this time Doctor Octopus has changed his tactic."

"How exactly, Fury?" Ava asked.

Fury sighed as he closed his eye. He then reopened it and said shocking everyone and making grave silence descend upon the room, filled with joyful, energetic young people:

"He is currently holding 20 people hostage and what worries us most is his request."

Luke was the first to recover as he asked:

"What does that lunatic want?"

Fury sighed as he answered:

"Not what but who."

"He wants me, doesn't he?" Peter suddenly asked, making everyone gasp and even more shocked than before.

"I'm sure that's not…" Ava began to say but was interrupted by Nick Fury, who confirmed Peter's suspicions. Everyone drowned in the dreadful silence. They did not know what was expected of them. After five minutes Peter declared:

"I should go and hand myself in."

"WHAT?!" Everyone but Sam and Fury exploded.

"No way am I letting you do that Parker!" Luke said as he got up from his chair.

"We would never allow you to sacrifice yourself like that Peter." Danny uttered.

"We can find another way Peter. And even if we don't, we will protect you and those people with all our might." Ava promised.

Peter looked at everyone slightly grateful but still felt a pang of guilt. He was shocked, however, when Sam mumbled:

"This is ridiculous."

Peter frowned. He had expected that at least Sam of all people would understand his reasons for wishing to comply with the crazy doctor's wishes. After all, there were 20 people's lives at stake and Peter would never forgive himself if something happened to them when he could've done something to save them.

"Don't take this the wrong way Peter. I know where you're coming from but I just find this whole situation ludicrous." Sam explained louder this time.

Peter's eyes widened slightly as he asked:

"What do you mean Sam?"

Sam sighed as he answered:

"I don't know. I guess I just don't understand why he's doing it. I mean he could've gathered a team and faced us like normally does. Perhaps he has something different plan for you this time."

"A new DNA experiment since his other ones turned out to be quite unsuccessful." Fury said, making all heads turn in his direction.

"Then we will do everything to prevent such a thing from happening." Luke declared.

The others nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with the boy. Sam then looked at Peter and frowned. Peter's body was bent forward, while his head was bent down. He appeared to be mulling over something. Sam, not liking the expression on his boyfriend's face, reached out and touched his hand, putting an end to Peter's musings. Sam smiled as he said:

"It's alright. We'll do everything in our power to save them Peter."

Peter looked up and his eyes landed directly onto Sam's. He still seemed slightly doubtful and unconvinced so that was the reason why Sam squeezed his hand and added defiantly:

"It is not your fault Peter. You shouldn't blame yourself for every culprit's schemes and actions."

At that Peter smiled as he nodded. He then muttered:

"You know me so well."

"What was that?" Sam asked, not having heard what Peter had just said.

"Nothing." Peter answered as he shook himself. He then squeezed Sam's hand for reassurance and smiled. Peter kissed his boyfriend's forehead before rising from his chair and walking towards the door.

"Let's go." Peter said, ushering everyone silently to get up and exit the room. They all did that and followed their leader towards the building where Doc Oc was keeping those poor souls hostage.

* * *

><p>Sam landed right next to Peter. He chewed on his bottom lip. He then frowned. They had tried everything but to no avail. There was no way to enter that building undetected and every time one of them tried to move Doctor Octopus would somehow notice and would either electrocute said person or point a gun at some of his hostages. The worst part was that they were mostly defenseless children. There was one young woman, probably their teacher, who had multiple times tried to talk with the villain, even offering her life in exchange for that of those children a few times. In the end Doctor Octopus had grown tired of her talking and had shot her in the leg, effectively silencing her. The wound was deep, but not severe enough to kill her. It was simply as e precaution for her not to open her damn mouth again. Right now the woman could not speak. She could only moan or groan when she was forced to move her leg and silently scream in agony.<p>

Sam cursed under his breath. They were running out of time. The team had split up in order to cover more ground but had so far proven to be unsuccessful. Neither Ava nor Danny had managed to penetrate through his security system. Luke could break the wall or any part of the building without getting electrocuted, thus alerting Doc Oc of his attempts and further angering the convict. Peter had stayed in one place and had analyzed the situation multiple times. Sam too had tried to come up with a plan but so far had nothing. It seemed as much as it pained Sam to say this that they had no other choice. Peter would have to… Peter would have to….

Sam could not even bring himself to think about it. Fuck! He could not even say it in his mind, then how was he going to handle it when Peter went right out and offered his life for that of the hostages. And just the possibility of that happening brought great pain upon Sam's heart. It curved the words agony on the beating muscle, making it bleed and poisoning it with hopelessness. The misery drowned the heart in darkness, peeling away the tissue and leaving the muscle hollow and empty, lost and utterly defenseless.

"Peter please, I am begging you, don't do it." Sam implored as he watched with tearful eyes how Peter rose from the ground, looked back at him and smiled sadly for the final time. The sight alone caused a silent tear to roll down Sam's cheek. His eyes widened when he witnessed Peter mutter the words ' I love you' to him, touch his heart with his hand, then withdraw it from that sacred place and direct two fingers towards the sky.

"I promise you Peter I will do everything in my power to get you back."

Peter smiled at Sam before replying:

"Just get all the people to safety Sam."

He then screamed:

"Doc Oc, let the hostages go!"

"Not until you keep your end of the deal Spiderman."

"I will hand myself in but first let them go."

A mocking laughter resonated throughout the area before a question came:

"How will I know that you will come to me out of your own free will Spiderman?"

Sam cursed under his breath. Of course, that piece of robotic waste that had lost all trace of humanity would not fall for the oldest trick in the book. The bait was not tempting enough and that insane creature, although gone mental, had not lost any trace of its unique genius.

"Fine! Release 15 then!" Peter yelled.

"Getting a bit greedy there, don't you think Spiderman?" Doc Oc asked.

"Enough with your crap you crazy monster! Take it or leave it!" Sam screamed, tired and fed up with the absurdity and surrealism of this situation.

Peter turned and gaped at his boyfriend. Sam met his leader's slightly shocked and angry gaze with a defiant one that held no questions. Sam was certain that Doc Oc too was losing his patience and had just decided to use that to his advantage.

"Alright. I have no use of them anyway. I'll let go of all of them except one. Come to me Spiderman and I shall release every last one of them."

With that Doc Oc took hold of one of the boys and allowed everyone else to hurry down the stairs. Sam immediately flew inside the building and came out a few seconds later with a woman in his hands. He took her to the ambulance and let the paramedics take care of her. He then went back inside and helped the other kids exit the building safely. Only one child remained and Sam mentally cursed Doctor Octopus as he chastised himself for being so helpless and useless against such a threat.

Sam could only watch with horror as Peter went inside the building. Nova waited patiently but could not help but gasp as a boy came running out of another entrance of the building. Sam looked back up at the screen and mentally slapped himself for being so naïve. He made sure the child was alright before leaping into the air and flying inside the building. He flew through the staircases in a blur, his mind fixated solely on one thing – Peter. Unfortunately, when he arrived on the last floor it was empty. There sure signs of battle but it seemed that Doctor Octopus had been fast. Doc Oc had probably used Peter's shock to his advantage or had used some kind of new gadget that lunatic had invented in order to capture his boyfriend.

Sam collapsed onto the ground as silent tears ran down his cheeks, safely hidden from prying eyes by his helmet. Although his moment of weakness was secured, Nova could not help but punch the ground and scream in agony, mentally cursing Doctor Octopus for causing such a ruckus and from taking the one he loved the most away from him. As different agents came and walked past him, as Danny, Ava and Luke too fell down to their knees or simply stood in place, too shocked to comprehend the absurdity of this situation, Sam vowed to himself one thing:

_Whatever it takes Doc Oc, I will find you and I will make you pay for hurting Peter and all these people. I will make you pay! _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**A/N: Sorry for the mistakes and silverheartlugia2000 – for the long wait! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will enjoy the whole story. Thank you for being so patient with me. **

**Review****?**


End file.
